with their sunshine faces
by the boulevard
Summary: "We should all just sit around a camp fire and rear our ugly drunk heads." / or- the one in which Sasuke is taken around a cross country trip in the underworld by a sort of mafia boss Hinata. sasuhina, post 699.


notes 1; repost! of winged or chained. thank you all for tuning in, and let's go for the long haul.

notes 2; for Juri.D.P who's been great and supportive and all other really rad things. and for all those who've been waiting and you just can't wait any longer. i really love you all

notes 3; i don't own naruto. this takes place after 699, so sasuhina will commence.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**with their sunshine faces**

**01. you're looking pretty suspicious, and probably planning a heist**

**.**

"You see, Deidara," Hinata says, "wanted criminals don't go to malls and ask for autographs."

She takes a few steps before spinning and walking backwards, her hands laid out as if presenting something. A small grin scratches at her lips, clawing to break free, and it does.

"You're blonde and pretty, though," she tells him, gaze unwavering, "and sometimes that's all you need."

Sasori moves his gaze from the busy street and onto her face before it sweeps around in a lazy eye roll, garnering a chuckle from Deidara. And he'd really wanted to see Mistletoe Molly live, he points out to Hinata, while she shrugs and makes a shooting motion at his pretty blond head with her fingers.

"You can do what you are able too, Deidara. But I'm not planning a prison break this late of the year." her head cocked to the side, she smiles endearingly at him. "Go wild, man."

She's still sterling herself backwards on the empty sidewalk, her dark hair floating around her as snow gathers on her shoulders. She turns her gaze to the side, her lips pursed as if thinking something through, before she smiles widely and looks at Sasori.

"and you, Sasori. Looking to get Christmas pussy, ey?"

His cheeks immediately wash dark red, while Deidara chokes on his saliva and Kisame roars with laughter.

"Such vulgar language," Itachi remarks, adjusting his grey scarf and frowning in displeasure.

Yahiko raises a pierced eyebrow, choosing to stay quiet as he burrows his hands further into his thick coat, while Hidan snickers and slaps Sasori across the back. The red head cringes and casts him a withering glare before turning back to Hinata and furrowing his brows. Kakuzu mutters something about pussy not being in the budget, dammit, before he whips a calculator out from his coat and punches some figures in, going over the numbers in his head.

Konan just continues to walk in silence, occasionally glancing at them.

"According to my calculation of funds," Kakuzu puts in, "we do actually have funds for pussy this year. Sasori might just finally score."

Hidan laughs harder as tears fall from his eyes and Kisame joins in, slapping his knees and wiping his leaking eyes.

Hinata just smirks, a little tilt of her lips and an angle her head sets, before she focuses on Deidara again. Her eyes narrow in humor, and she let's out a small tinkling laugh before spinning on her feet ancestors again and walking forward.

"Have all the pussy you want," she exclaims, throwing her arms out and walking almost drunkenly. Adjusting the beanie on her head, she looks back at them and smiles along, raising a procured bottle of vodka in the air.

"To a splendid night," she toasts.

.

.

They end up in an underground strip club, Hidan immediately picking up a blond beauty and chatting her up. Kisame takes a drink from a random waitress before tossing it back and heading for the private rooms, a sly grin on his face.

Itachi and Yahiko silently move over to a table in a corner, watching as Hinata says a few things to Deidara and Sasori, a polite smile on her face. She smiles disarmingly, she does.

After a nod from her end and a blush on Deidara's face, she turns and makes her way to the table with a slight furrow on her brow, her face hazy from the flashing lights and smokey atmosphere.

"You know," she says, taking a seat at the table and a smirk pulling at her lips, "It's been a good year."

Her eyes flicker to the scantily clad waitress setting down drinks on the tabletop, before she blinks in disinterest and turns back to the silent two.

"I do hope we cross paths again," she murmurs, drumming her fingers across the tabletop. Propping her chin on her palm, she frowns at the glass set in front of her, before picking it up and taking a sip.

Yahiko folds a leg over the other, "When?"

Looking up from her drink, Hinata puts a smile on, something sweet, before shrugging and replying. "A few hours."

Itachi frowns at this.

"And you didn't think to inform us?"

Hinata shrugs again, a casual lift and drop of her shoulders. "It never came up."

He turns his face away, something like silent anger eating away at him, before he sighs and drops his tensed shoulders.

"Fine. Do you have what you need?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. I'm a leader of an organised crime syndicate, Itachi, not an overexcited thirteen year old."

She leans back and casts her gaze to the stage where a lady twists around and slides down a pole, money sticking out of what little clothing she bears. Hinata let's out a small chuckle before making her way over to the stage, tucking in a small fortune in the woman's cleavage. Throwing her a wink and a small wave, she makes her way back to the table, stopping by Itachi's side. A piece of paper discreetly slips from her fingers to his, too quick for anyone else to notice.

"Take care of the idiots while I'm out. Especially Hidan. You know how excited he gets around women." Bidding them a smile and a nod, she leaves up the flight of stairs.

.

.

She leans up against a wall, fingers tucked into coat pockets, as a street light a few paces down flickers slightly. She frowns in distaste at it.

Releasing a foggy breath into the December air, she glances around her at the decorated streets and festive signs. Snow flits around her, blinding, dark.

seconds later, she pushes herself off, just as someone silently steps into the road in front of her, frayed poncho flitting in the air before settling down. She looks on in disgust at the horrible piece of clothing, vowing to burn it at any given opportunity. But she's Hinata Hyuuga; she only looks her best. Stepping out of the shadows, she puts on a jovial expression.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke Uchiha. Word on the street is that you've been looking for me. I have been rather busy, but here I am."

She smiles more when he whirls to face her, a frown on his pale face.

"I have," he answers, forsaking preamble.

She nods her head to the left, "Let's walk."

She starts down the road as he falls into step with her, his eyes hidden slightly by unruly dark hair.

"They think you're dead."

He's decided to start the conversation.

"They do, " she replies, nodding her head.

"And I'm sure you know why I'm here," he says.

"I do."

"So you are going to help me, yes?"

Letting out a slight laugh, she turns her head slightly to him.

"But Sasuke, " she tuts, "surely you must know how dangerous that is? And the journey - days, months, maybe years," she takes a moment to pause, before her tone gets serious and she's narrowing her pale eyes at him. "And we could possibly be die. You more than me, but I'm not taking any chances on my life."

She folds her arms and waits patiently for his answer, her gaze roaming the falling snow. Pretty, she thinks, like Neji. But Neji is dead and snow is cold.

"I can afford it." his brow furrows and after a minute he turns to her, as if about to argue, but breathes out and rubs an arm awkwardly. "Please."

Hinata smiles endearingly, taking in his form, before turning to walk again.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she calls out.

"What are you waiting for, Uchiha? Let's go get us some dead relatives."


End file.
